duolinguists_of_habiticafandomcom-20200215-history
Duolinguists of Habitica Wiki
How to add your details 001.png|I think it's easier to edit tables using the "Classic editor", so that's what this slideshow will teach. Click the drop down arrow next to "Edit" 002.png|Click "Classic editor" 003.png|Now you're on the edit page, scroll all the way down. 004.png|We're going to add a new table row here. 005.png|Right-click the table to get the menu to appear. 006.png|Select "Row" 007.png|Now click "Insert Row After" 008.png|Look! A new row has appeared! 009.png|Okay, now you can enter your details. Once you're done, you just need to save everything. 010.png|At the top of your screen, you can add a summary of your edit in the "Edit Summary" box if you want. Once you're done, click the "Publish" button. 011.png|Give it a moment... 012.png|... and there you go! Nicely done. Now go get learning! =D ---- How the Challenges work I guess that now, the app and the website are quite sync and that everyone has this 100%-Bar learning system instead of the old 3-Hearts one. If you want to join a Challenge to learn one (or more) new language(s) or just to refresh your memory, you will actually have to join at least 2 Challenges: The Challenge regarding the language you want to learn and the Rewards Challenge. It came to our mind that people learning multiple languages through Duo, and thus joining different Challenges in this guild in Habitica, would have several times the same Rewards and that makes no sense. We also came up with a 3-Level Pattern for Challenges: *'The Easy one': the principle here is to learn one new lesson per day *'The Medium one': the principle here is to focus on refreshing memory by strengthening specific Skills or the general strengthening, plus one new lesson per day *'The Strong one': the principle here is to learn a bit faster a new language by doing two new lessons per day and by keeping tracks of what you learned with one strengthening If you want to learn more about plans for strengthening, read this article. All Challenges should have in their Habits: *'**Duolingo: Language!**' neutral Habit: as a title *'Start a New Serie' + Habit: for when you begin a new Skill *'Less than 4 Mistakes' +/- Habit: hit + when you have less than 4, hit - if you do more than 4 *'Extra Lesson' + Habit: when you do one more lesson of a specific Skill in extra of your Dailies *'Strength a Skill' + Habit: when you are strengthening a specific Skill in extra of your Dailies *'Strength your Language '+ Habit: when you are strengthening all of your Skills at once with the General button and in extra of your Dailies *'Level Up!' + Habit: when you do that much lessons that you get a little more fluent every day! ;) *'Flashcards '+ Habit: when you go in the Words tab and review Flashcards All Challenges should have in their To-Dos: *Language Checkpoint 1 *Language Checkpoint 2 *Language Checkpoint X *Language: Finished the Tree! All Challenges should be named following this: Duolingo Daily Language - Level Level being: Easy, Medium or Strong. All Challenges Tag should be named following this: of the Level-Duo-of the Language regarding the ISO 639-3 language codes Example: For Easy German it goes like: EZ-Duo-Deu. For Medium French, it would be Mdm-Duo-Fra. For Strong Spanish, it goes like: Stg-Duo-Spa. I hope this is explaining things for you ;) ~~Lyranessie~~ ---- List of members |- |ace_wright |univofmiss | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |ramiel666 |gichan3 | Indonesian (native, conversational only) English (fluent) French (high school) Portuguese (learning) |- |theladygeneral |theladygeneral | English, German, Spanish (learning) |- |Zawnx |Zawnx | Portuguese (native), English (fluent), Spanish (school), German, French (newbie). |- |Marmerjen |Marmerjen | Dutch (native) English (fluent) Danish (learning) French, German (school) |- |sofco |sofco | Swedish (native) English (fluent) Spanish (high school) Italian (learning) |- |Ampule |AdityaMulya | Indonesian (Native) English(fluent) Spanish(Learning) French(learning) |- |StuBlu92 |StuBlu92 | English (native) French (University Degree) Russian (University Degree) Spanish (Intermediate - on Duolingo from French) Serbian (lower-intermediate) |- |GeorgieAnnC |GeorgieAnnC |English (native) German (learning) |- |Sulfirh |Sulfirh | French (Native) English (Learning) Italian (Basics) Norwegian-Bokmal (Newbie) |- |Siyashka |Siyashka | Russian (native) English (learning) Spanish (learning) |- |klankers |Klankers | English (native) Español (fluent) Deutsch (proficient) Norsk (learning) Hrvatski (learning) |- |magicae |magicae | Swedish (native) English (fluent) Italian (intermediate) French (basics) |- |AuroraYK |Aurora_YK |English (Native) French (Learning) |- |ruletheworld |chrystable | German (Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Learning) |- |Kat0r |Kat0r | English (Native) French (Learning) |- |DelaneyJ |thedelaneyj | English (Native) French (Learning) |- |Mindfulpeza |ErikPersson | Swedish (Native) English (Fluent) German (Intermediate) French (Learning) |- |Idelia |Idelia16 | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) Dutch (Learning) Japanese (Learning) |- |LunaLovegood |grandslamdenny |English (Native) Spanish (Fluent) Japanese (Learning, Low-int) Latin (Newbie) Danish (Newbie) |- |b3lladonna |h6davis |English (Native) Spanish (Fluent) German (Learning) |- |Harrison Nathaniel Rhyd |IronSpockMaster |English (Native) French (Learning) Swedish (Learning) Spanish (Learning) |- |Tannarya |Tannarya | Norwegian - bokmål (native) English (fluent) Dutch (learning) German (learning) Esperanto (learning) Thai (learning) |- |Find Those Dreams |natalie.mc7 | English (native) German (high school/learning) French (learning) |- |petrak |Mylifinwhole |English (native) French (Total 4 years/high School/College/learning) |- |WezCorp |wez7 | English (native) French (learning) |- |prestidigitation |luxpyramidis |English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |GreenAppleFields |GreenAppleFields |Italian (Native) English (Fluent/Learning) Japanese (Lower-Intermediate/Learning) French (Lower-Intermediate/Learning) |- |SrVelaz |EduardoRV | Spanish (Native) English (Learning) Mandarin ( Very begginer, Learning) |- |Bridgete |catwoman153 | English (Native) French (Intermediate/Learning) |- |BanneredMare |Sweet_Talos | English (Native) German (Learning) Spanish (Learning) Ukrainian (Learning) |- |chupipe |chupipe | Spanish (Native) English (Fluent) Italian (Learning) |- |Gronkin |Gronkin | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) Turkish (Learning) |- |thelenno |lizzlennox | English (Native) French (Learning) Norwegian (Learning) |- |Based |basedgodd | English (Native) Italian (Learning) Russian (Learning) Swedish (Learning, slowly) |- |Ri_28 |Ri_28 | Portuguese (Native) English (Fluent) French (Learning) |- |CassieStrawbrry |SpanishStrawbrry |English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |Nijoloblob |Nijoloblob | English (Native) French (Learning) German (Learning) Irish (Learning) |- |taylorannlike |taylor0418 | English (Native) French (Basics, Learning) |- |Rachel Ann |rachelkachel | English (Native) Spanish (Intermediate) French (Fluent) German (Learning) Irish (Learning) |- |Wysawyg |wysawyg |English (Native) Spanish (Intermediate) Irish (Learning) |- |Jessikah |jessjones22 | English (Native) Italian (Learning) Esperanto (Learning) |- |samihuc |samihuc | English (Native) French (intermediate/advanced) Japanese (intermediate/advanced) German (learning) Swedish (learning) |- |Rubens Martins |Rub125 |Portuguese (native) English (Learning) Spanish ( Learning) |- |Alienordm |Alienordm | French (native) English (fluent) German (intermediate, learning) Spanish (2 years highschool, beginner) Greek (2 years uni, beginner) Japanese (1 year uni, beginner) Dutch (beginner, learning) |- |Urnus1 |JudahKaresh | English (Native) Portuguese (Learning) Spanish (Learning) Esperanto (Learning) |- |Optamystical |Rosefalls |Native: English Learning: Spanish and Vietnamese (personal) |- |Riverstone |UnexpectedShroom | Native: English Learning : Spanish, Japanese, Norwegian (Newbie), Irish Wishlist: Indonesian, Auslan, Maybe Hebrew |- |Renoah |Tidia | Romanian (Native) English (Highschool) French, Italian (Learning) |- |iridaea |Iridaea | Native: Californian English Learning: Dutch, French & Japanese |- |samanthasana |samjoanne | English (native) French (learning) Spanish (learning) |- |mojo.rhythm |Ritjo.Mojo | English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |bio-terrrorist |cardinalcasper | English (Native) Irish (Learning) French (Learning) |- |edgarshurtado |Edgar908541 |Spanish(Native) English (Learning) |- |Alex O'Shea |Alex O'Shea |English(Native) French(Learning) |- |PassedWishes |reminiscentdays | English (native) Afrikaans (high school) Dutch (learning) Esperanto (learning) German (on hold) |- |toporag27 |toporag | English (native) German (learning) |- |kylegalloway |Kyleg1993 |English (native) French (learning) Spanish (high school/ next on list) |- |Ed |farmered92 | English (native) French, Spanish, Italian (learning) |- |DeirdreMoon |Dorilyss |Italian (native), English (fluent), German (high school/learning), French (high school/learning) |- |Noy |Noy |Spanish (native), English (B2), Esperanto (learning), Japanese (learning), German (stalled) |- |ZingAdingZeDone |ZingAdingZeDone |Indonesian/Malaysian (native) English (fluent) Spanish (learning) |- |xkarine |xkarine |Mandarin Chinese (native), English (native/fluent - living in English-speaking country since childhood), French (learning) |- |dawnb |dawnb10 |Mandarin Chinese (native), English(Fluent), Italian(Learning) |- |Typhlosaurus |Typhlosaurus |English (Native) French (High school - fading) Dutch (Social - fading) Spanish (Learning) |- |msingle |msingle | English (native), Spanish, French, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian-Bokmål, Esperanto, Italian, German (restarted), Dutch (restarted), Turkish, Ukrainian, Irish, Catalan, Russian |- |MxRaccoon |fabraccoon |English (native), Italian (High School level), Dutch (quickly, voraciously learning), something resembling beginner in Portuguese, Spanish, French, German and Irish |- |Jgraesser |Zieko |English (Native) Danish (Fluent) Swedish (Learning) French (Beginner) |- |johnmccollum6 |johnmccollum6 | English (native) French (fluent) Spanish (conversational) Irish (beginning) Portuguese (beginning) |- |autisticsappho |autisticsappho | English (native) Spanish (nearly fluent) Irish (beginning) |- |Zorella |Zorella |English (native) Spanish (barely conversational) Japanese (beginner) |- |BioChemist |MolGen |English (native) French (native) Spanish (fluent) German (learning/intermediate) Danish (learning/beginner) |- |PCBreakdown |JennSicu | English (native) Spanish (high school/relearning) French (Learning/Beginner) Italian, German (coming soon) |- |Powers |PowersAndrew | English (native) Spanish (learning/ Intermediate) |- |shiiallah |shiiallah |English (native) German (beginner/intermediate) Turkish (learning) Italian (learning) Spanish (learning) Hungarian (eagerly waiting) |- |eyelaugh |eyelaugh | English (native) German (learning) Spanish (next up) French (planning on it) Italian (beginning) |- |nicvonvon |buckle |English (native) German (learning) |- |SleepingGiant |LinoTheGiant |Croatian (native) German (learning) Italian (learning) |- |großerwindwolf |Carl144 | German (native) English (fluent) Spanish (pretty good) Chinese, Mandarin (learning) Dutch (lvl13-Duo) Italian (lvl6-Duo) French (lvl5- Duo) |- |lucubro |lucubro | Italian (native) English (fluent) French (learning) Spanish (learning) |- |ahnaliese |ahnalieseb | English (native) German (learning) |- |alltootrue22 |Michmashmosh |English (native) German (learning-lvl13) French (learning-lvl6) Dutch (learning-lvl6) |- |sbreiff |sbreiff |English (native) Swedish (learning - lvl10) German (high school) |- |Lucario |tomoe-mami | Indonesian (Native) English (Fluent) German (Learning) |- |Souru |roberto.st1 | Portuguese(BR) (Native) English (Level 11 - Duo) French (Level 6 - Duo) Japanese (learning/beginner) |- |Acidwar87 |PDallegrave | Portuguese(BR) (Native) English (Level 9 - Duo) French (Level 7 - Duo) |- |lordoftherabbits |lordoftherabbits | English (Native) Norwegian (Level 15 - Duo) Esperanto (Level 11 - Duo) German (Level 9 - Duo) Polish (Level 3 - Duo) Latin (High school) |- |kittygritty |howdyitskitty |English (Native) Spanish (Level 8- Duo) Latin (Middle school) |- |etapoid |etapoid |German |- |Naomi Van der Noot |NaomiRodrigo | English (Native) Spanish (Level 13) German (Level 8) Italian (Level 3) Russian (Level 1) |- |Musique624 |Naomi624 |English (Native) French (Level 15, A Level) German (Level 8) Spanish (Level 8) Portuguese (Level 8) Swedish (Level 8) Dutch (Level 8) Italian (Level 8) Danish (Level 8) Irish (Level 8) Turkish (Level 8) Norwegian (Level 7) Ukrainian (Level 1) Esperanto (Level 1) |- |papervaulter |Jaimesies | English (Native) Japanese (College) Spanish (Level 11) Danish (Level 8) Chinese (Learning w/ ChineseSkill app) |- |Larissa Vitoria |Larissa Vitoria |Brazilian Portuguese (Native) Italian (Beginner - Lv 5) |- |Clare-Dragonfly |Clare-Dragonfly |English (Native) Spanish (Level 6) |- |Chieftain |Chieftain2 | Russian (Native) Italian (Level 13) |- |Jo-jo Treebeard |MowgliBetta | Russian 4 German 8 Spanish 9 French 7 |- |Tillerino |Tillsta |English (Native) Spanish (Level 15) |- |whysasse |whysasse |Portuguese (native) English (fluent) French (fluent) Spanish (Level 8 - Duo) |- | pumpmagic |pumpmagic | Portuguese (native) English (Level 10 - Duo) Spanish (Level 4 - Duo) |- |herolaubet |jpkato |Portuguese (native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Level 10- learning) German (Level 3- On Hold) |- |screechfox |screechfox | English (Native) Italian (A* Estimated GCSE, Level 3 on Duolingo) Welsh (Level 3 on Duolingo) |- |brumiranda |brumiranda |Portuguese (native) English (fluent) French (Level 12) Spanish (Level 7) |- |SarahWanderer |sarahelisew |English (native) Spanish (Level 9 on Duo) |- |Stepheroo |treblepoe | English (native) French (intermediate) |- |AMusic |Andrea7M | Croatian (native) English (fluent) Norwegian (Level 13) |- |Chusagi |Chusagi | German (Native) English (Fluent) French (Only Level 5 on Duolingo, but I've been practicing for years now ^-^) Swedish (Level 3) |- |sikucingkeren |sikucingkeren | English (Fluent) French (level 9) |- |Gibitul |Gibitul |English (Native) Spanish (Level 11 on Duolingo) |- |Monsosar |Monsosar | English (Native) Spanish (Level 9) German (Level 6) Irish/Gaelic (Level 4) French (Level 3) Italian (Level 3) |- |munaonza |munapaula | German (Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Level 7 on Duolingo) |- |Fringe31422 |Fringe31422 |English (Native) Spanish (Native) Portuguese (learning) French (on hold) |- |Alimongo son of Lokir of Rorikstead |Alimongo |English (Native) German (Level 13) |- |mały_miś |MartaD2 |English (Native) Polish (Level 7) French (Level 7) |- |Dreamhowl |Jesanel |English (Native) Spanish (Fluent/Refreshing) |- |Artemis |Artemisfx | English (Native) French (Level 5) |- |Gwaihirs |Bajni |Polish (Native) German (Level 5) |- |Lexinatrix |Lexinatrix |English (Native) German (Intermediate, Refreshing) Spanish (Learning) |- |TheCez |TheCez | English (Native) Portuguese (Native) Spanish (Learning) French (Learning) |- |Ebonholt |DerekWalla4 |English (Native) French (Level 6) Russian (Level 2) |- |Sly the Bard |SlytheBard | English (Native) Spanish (Level 9) |- |Cheago |tiagoprodrigues |Portuguese (Native) French (Learning) English (Intermediate) |- |Sprozza |Sprozza | English (Native) Spanish (Level 12) |- |Sempereon |sennoma |English (Native) Norwegian Bokmål (Level 17) German (Level 15) Esperanto (Level 13) Russian (Level 11) Italian (Level 10) Dutch (Level 9) Spanish (Level 8) |- |Arun Santhosh |ArSanel | English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |Devetta |Devetta |English (Native) Alciomar HollandaNorwegian (Learning) |- |tadalik |ashalea924 |English (Native) French (Intermediate) Spanish (Intermediate) Russian (Learning) |- |Uactiv |uactiv | German (Native) English (Native) Italian (learning) |- |carpenterangela |carpenterangela |English (native) French (Advanced) Finnish (Intermediate) Bokmal (Learning) |- |bodog01 |bodog01 |English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |Aschkal |Aschkal | Italian (Native) German (Level 12) English (Fluent) |- |rebekahgraves |rebekahgraves | English (native) German (learning) |- |geekgirl2014:penguin: |cburns2006 | English (native) Spanish (learning- Level 8) |- |keyys |KellyLynnF |English (native) Spanish (learning - Level 10) |- |ZePudding | -ZePudding- | English (native) German (Level 25) Swedish (Level 19) |- |Tiramisue |tiramisues |German (native) English (fluent) French (9 years in school, now refreshing - Level 9) Swedish (Level 9) |- |sunslammerdown |plokij909 |English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |lalelali |alicia1234567 | Spanish (native) English (bilingual) German (learning) |- |Jotundottir |Jotundottir | Spanish (Native) English (Fluent) German (learning), Italian (learning), Portuguese (learning), French (learning) Dutch (learning), Swedish (learning), Irish (learning), Norwegian (learning), Esperanto (learning), Welsh (learning) |- |A-lex |A-lexK |Russian / Ukrainian (Native) English (intermediate) French (beginner) |- |Centauri |centaurii |English (Native) Polish (learning - Level 9) Italian (learning) Spanish (learning) |- |aftershocked |aftershocked | English (native) Japanese, Dutch (learning) Norwegian, Italian, Welsh, German, Latin (when I have time) Others (wannabe) |- |BlackJackie |BJ |German (native) English (school-English) French (learning - Lvl 0) |- |Rayn the Stormcaller |sparky814 |English (native) French (level 12) Italian (level 2) |- |svyelunite |svyelunite |Spanish (native) German (level 10) |- |Yoham |Yoham_tho | English (Native) Irish (Beginner - Level 9 on Duolingo) |- |upscalerat |upscalerat |English (Native) Spanish (lv 7 Duolingo) Irish (lv 3 Duolingo) ASL (via Rochelle Barlow) |- | ptshia |ptshiaa | Hindi (Native) English (Fluent) French (Learning) |- | Danoosies |Danipeepisu | English (Native) Swedish (Beginner - Level 6) Russian (Level 1) Spanish (6% Fluent but deleted progress to learn from scratch. Level 1) |- |molnen |molnen | Italian (Native) English (Intermediate) Swedish (Level 3 - but I was level 16 and I restarted the tree) |- |daniisouza |golden_starlight | Portuguese (Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Level 10) |- |iOuiz |iOuiz |English (Native) French (Level 13) |- |Pancake Android |Melli99 |Swedish (Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Three years in school + refreshing Level 7) Italian (Level 8) Russian (Level 3) Welsh (Level 2) Irish (Level 2) Arabic (In school) Greek (Want to learn) Latin (Want to learn) |- |SmokeRising |smokerising | French (Level 15) Spanish (1 years in high school level 8) |- |Jonas The Desert Wanderer |jrcampbell |English (native) Spanish (fluent, Level 14) French (Level 6) Esperanto (Level 4) |- |Publicreign |Publicreign | English (Native) French (Level 2) |- |txw |getwarmer | English (Native) French (Intermediate) Norwegian (Beginner) |- |SocoMagnifica |Suzanne119286 | English (Native) Spanish (Level 4) |- |suhas199 |suhas199 |German (Level 12) Spanish (Level 5) |- |AnnEu |AnnEuge |Spanish (Native) French (Level 10) Italian (Level 7) Portuguese (Level 13) |- |Bubblepop |Tweetypop | English (Native) German (Level 11) French (Level 10) Russian (Level 6) |- |BrianTerrible |rodhabib | Portuguese (Native) Spanish (Level 22) French (Level 22) English (Fluent - for some reason only level 20 on duolingo) German (Level 14) Turkish (Level 15) Italian (Level 21) |- |swaggieb |Maggie |English (Native) Spanish (Level 9) Dutch (Level 4) |- |SableAlice |SableAlice | English (Native) German (Level 15) |- |AlexanderDeLarge |WatersWall |Spanish (Native) English (Fluent) French (Beginner) |- |Wickedspyder |Wickedspyder | English (Native) Danish (Level 8) |- |ahmad99 |khanalizadeh | Persian (Native) English (Fluent) German (Learning) Turkish (Learning) Esperanto (Learning) |- |Gustavosb |Gustavosbl | Portuguese (Native) English (Learning) Spanish (Learning) |- |Suspiciouslemon |JackTheRainicorn | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |amapup |creativepup | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) Dutch (Learning) |- |UVApollo |UVApollo | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |magnojtc |magnojtc | Portuguese (Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Learning) French (Learning) |- |shopsie |Mosopefolu | English (Native) Yoruba (Native) French (Learning) |- |Taskmaster QZR |fcornellana | Spanish (Native) Catalan (Beginner) German (Learning) Russian (Beginner) |- |Bethologica |Bethologica |English (Native) French (Learning) |- |BlindMonster |D.R.Moundshroud | English (Native) German (Beginner) |- |MidnightHeron |Heron97 | English (Native) Russian (Level 1) French (Level 1) Greek (Want to learn) Latin (Want to learn) Hindi (Want to learn) Mandarin (Want to Learn) |- |anishp |apatil85 | English (Native) French (Learning) Hindi (Want to learn) Marathi (Want to learn) Sanskrit (Want to learn) |- |asom34 |ameliasom |English (Native) Spanish (Intermediate) German (Beginner) Korean (Want to Learn) |- |Ysja |klisterable | Danish (native) Irish (learning) Dutch (learning) Welsh (want to learn) Russian (want to learn) German (intermediate) |- |Evie Eis |evieiss | English (native) French (intermediate, learning) |- |Alciomar Hollanda |alciomarh |Portuguese(Native) English(Beginner, Learning) |- |Lesné Wewe |LesneWewe | Slovak (Native) Czech (Native) English (Fluent) French (Fluent) Spanish (Beginner) German (Want to learn) |- |MrWalden |MrJohnRambo |German (Native) English (Fluent) Swedish (learning since 2016) |- |starscream |Froaude |English (Native) Japanese (Intermediate) Spanish (Beginner) Portuguese (Beginner) |- |MikaC |yoshishish |French(Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Advanced) German (Beginner) Russian (Beginner) |- |Ocelotl Vázquez |Ocelotl Vázquez |Spanish (Native) Italian (Learning) English (Learning) |- |WhiskeyDick |DefaltCondition | English (Native) Irish (Beginner) French (Intermediate) |- |Sowa718 |Majka26 |Polish (Native) English (Intermediate) French (Beginner) |- |battlecatash |lambrys | English (Native) Spanish (Learning Lvl 10) German (Learning Lvl 8) |- |Aramati |AramatiPaz |Portuguese (Native) English (lv 15) German (lv 8/9) Esperanto (lv 1) |- |Lansarya |Lansarya | English (Native) French (lv 12) German (Beginner) Italian (Want to learn) |- |map112401 |1124Mason |English (Native) Spanish |- |hannaHananaB |hannaHananaB | English (Native) French (Level 6) |- |Chachacat |Katti0105 |German (Native) English (Fluent) Frensh (Intermediate) Dutch (Beginner) Spanish (want to learn) |} Category:Browse